


feels like one of those nights

by kaerstyne



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Neither of them can sleep the night before a full moon.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Takeba Yukari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	feels like one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Minako looks up from the dorm couch. "Shouldn't you?"

Yukari laughs. "I mean, fair." She leans on the doorframe and twirls a strand of hair between her fingers. "I couldn't sleep," she admits after a moment.

"I know the feeling." Minako waves the device she's holding. "I've been sitting here playing one of Junpei's video games for two hours now."

"You want some company?"

"Yes, please." Minako slides over, and Yukari sits down next to her.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the game screen, before Yukari speaks up again. "Is the night before a full moon always like this for you?"

Minako frowns. "Not always. Sometimes I'm so tired I fall asleep right away. But usually, yeah." She glances at Yukari. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah." Yukari sighs. "I just worry about what's going to happen _this_ time, you know?"

"I always worry something bad is going to happen to one of you," Minako says, slowly, "and I'm not going to be able to stop it, even though I'm supposed to be the leader."

"Hey." Yukari nudges her shoulder. "Just because you're the leader doesn't mean it's your fault if something goes wrong. We're a team."

"I guess." Minako's face is unconvinced.

Yukari decides to leave that battle for another day. "You know, if we're both doing this every time, maybe we should just make a sleepover out of it. Have a girls' night."

That makes Minako finally crack a smile. "I'd love that. We totally should."

"Then it's a plan." Yukari stands up and tugs on Minako's arm. "And now, our awesome leader should go to bed, because she'll do a much better job tomorrow if she's had her beauty sleep."

Minako giggles, and the night doesn't feel quite so dark anymore.


End file.
